


Kajal and Leather

by Xeen



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, Missing Scene, Multi, ridiculously good looking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leather it is then. You sure, Dorian?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kajal and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> That photo? You know what I'm talking about... Oh, yeah :D
> 
> Disrupt [S01E11] – ficlet/missing scene

Just in case: [Valerie Stahl and John Kennex undercover ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-GDpmDBhrQX0/UvIcv6fX0EI/AAAAAAABLf4/auBsUDbj8cw/s1600/AlmostHuman-ep111b_sc34_058.jpg)

 

-o-

Valerie Stahl steps back, looks thoroughly, and wrinkles her nose. "I don't like it. Take it off," she orders with a shake of the head. She removes her purple wig and perches on a stool, facing John Kennex. "It's abysmal!" She holds back her giggles. Kennex glares and throws the shirt on the heap of discarded clothes scattered on the floor. "I cannot possibly sell that we're together if you drag your feet like that!"

"Val, we don't need the stuff," he begs now. "I'll be perfectly fine wearing my usual clothes." Valerie frowns. "Or… we'll find something," he gives up. "I'm taking the pants off, alright? No peeking." The damn leg chooses to squeak at this precise moment. On cue, Val exchanges a smile with Dorian who shrugs obligingly, and she swivels on her stool with a snort that echoes inside the lab.

"No, John, I think Dorian is right," Rudy narrows his eyes. "I confess I'm partial to retro-futuristic steampunk style myself." At that, Kennex turns around in a snarling huff, almost losing balance. The pants go onto the pile. "However, I envisioned something more sophisticated, but yet a tad eccentric for you. Nothing too bold though." His extended fingers cup his chin. "There is nothing wrong with spending time to perfect your alter ego. I can assure you you made the right decision coming to me." Dorian's mouth twitches.

"It's a complete waste of my time. What's next, a hat? Come on, this is ridiculous," Kennex protests, visibly embarrassed beyond belief. "Rudy, we're not undercover, we simply pose as potential tenants. Okay, show's over folks. We got to get going or we'll miss the appointment."

"Would you two stop fighting?" Dorian says. "The leather coat and pants combo is definitely a go, man! And I like the charcoal-grey cashmere sweater. Put them on." Surprisingly or not, Kennex does as he's told. He watches Dorian's face in the holographic mirror, flickering all kind of blue. "Rudy has you down pat, man. You're gorgeous."

"Like a character from an obscure movie, you mean," Kennex groans at his reflection but his mouth curls slightly upward.

"I had an extensive conversation with detective Stahl," the roboticist chimes in. "I take some pride in assisting her. If I remember correctly, Valerie was a major asset in my incredible sartorial success during the Bishop operation."

Kennex hunches his shoulders. "Okay. Leather it is then. You sure, Dorian?"

The android grins back. "I'm sure, John. Still, something is amiss. Will you allow me?"

Kennex throws his arms up in defeat. "What now?"

"Would sit please?" The detective grudgingly complies. "Valerie gave me some pointers because I had no idea which product was best, and obviously it would be a bad option to share hers."

"Product? There's no way I'll let you mess with my hair!"

"Absolutely not," the android croons. "Your hair is fine. Now please look up, and don't move."

Kennex tenses and glowers at the stained-glass ceiling, squirming. "What are you doing, god dammit!" he yells when Dorian's hand grazes his face.

"I said don't move." Dorian swiftly pulls the lower lid of Kennex's left eye with a finger. "You need to relax, man. Keep looking up or it'll look bad."

"Fantastic!" Kennex puffs. Dorian draws out a straight line with the kajal stick. He does the same on the right eye, and steps back. "Et voilà!"

Kennex's eyebrow shoots to his hair line. "Et voilà?"

"Have a look," Valerie says to Kennex in a tone that isn't to be trifled with. "Now we're talking!" The detective glances at the reflection, albeit with the right amount of feigned reluctance. "Really?" the brunette snaps. "It's perfect, Dorian, good thinking." The android's face is instantly flooded with sparkles of bright colours. "God, John, you're so spoilt. Now come on, we're late already!"

 

 


End file.
